This invention relates to pet carriers which are worn about the human torso and which may securely hold and carry a small pet as the person walks and moves about.
Most owners of small dogs, cats and other domestic animals like to take their pet with them on walks and small hikes. Many times, however, the terrain becomes too rough and hazardous for the pet to walk on or the pet simply becomes too tired to continue the walk. In this instance, the pet owner would usually pick the pet up and carry it in his/her arms. Various types of pet carriers have been developed which permit the pet owner to carry the pet in a relatively uncumbersome manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,857 which issued to Slawinski on Dec. 18, 1990 discloses a pet carrier bag which includes handle straps and wheels on its base so that the pet and bag may be either carried by the handle straps or wheeled along the ground by the owner.
Other types of pet carriers of the handle carrying type may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,902 issued to Doyle on Feb. 24, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,119 issued to Albright on Sep. 2, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,144 issued to Springer on Nov. 26, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,520 issued to Goetz on Aug. 1, 1989.
All of the above mentioned carriers utilize handles which are manually grasped when carrying the pet. Depending on the weight of the pet, it is obvious that the owner could become quickly fatigued carrying the pet in this manner.